


Kiss Me

by Netrixie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, HS!AU, High School, M/M, Slight Embarrassment, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netrixie/pseuds/Netrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt, sterek first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almost_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Angel/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from queencasonova: 'I would love a sterek prompt done! Hm, let's do something like first kiss or maybe even Stiles's first kiss and he's super into it but awkward, and just loads of fluff!'
> 
> Hope I delivered!

Stiles shifted in his computer chair, resolutely ignoring the stare that was making the back of his neck burn. He cleared his throat, and opened a word document.

“Let’s just get this over with ok,” he muttered, reaching out to where his notebook should have been, but grabbing only empty air. The teen frowned and turned to look for it, and came face to face with green eyes.

Derek held the notebook up, smirking slightly. “Looking for this?” He asked, and grabbed the arm of the chair before Stiles could back away from him.

“Yes, thank you,” Stiles blushed and snatched the book, flipping through the pages to avoid the eye contact.

“I heard you.” Derek leaned his hip against the computer desk and watched Stiles try to ignore him.

“Fucking werewolves, cheating at life.”

Derek snorted a laugh but didn’t disagree, instead cocking his head to the side and waiting. Stiles wouldn’t be able to last long, he knew from years of experience, and true enough the other boy huffed and scooted the chair back to stand.

“Can we just pretend I didn’t say it and move on?” Stiles asked, pacing his room. The door was open, but he wasn’t worried about anyone overhearing. His dad was still at work for another few hours and Scott had headed home after stealing their leftovers.

“Why?”

The question stalled him in his tracks and he looked over at his best friend, eyes wide. “Why? _Why?_ ” He spluttered, waving his hands in the air. “Because you’re… _you_! That’s why!” Derek didn’t seem impressed with his argument, if the smirk on his lips was anything to go by. “You’re the captain of the baseball team and I’m just a benchwarmer for lacrosse… plus you’re a _Hale_.”

“So?” Derek was smiling now, and Stiles just stared, nonplussed.

“So? What do you mean, ‘so’?” he asked slowly, and Derek straightened up.

“What if I wanted to kiss you, too?”

Stiles’ whole world slowed down. No way had he just heard that come from the other boy’s mouth.

Derek took advantage of his shock to move closer, and Stiles looked up silently.

“Now,” Derek began, reaching out to brush his fingers against the others, “how about we start over.”

“Ah…” Stiles floundered, and Derek wove his fingers between Stiles’, giving them a slight squeeze, and waited.

“I, uh, really want to kiss you?” Stiles slowly repeated what had caused all this in the first place, and the blush that had begun to recede grew furiously.

“Ok.”

His eyes snapped up to meet Derek’s in disbelief, and he watched in shock as the other teen angled his head and pressed their lips together. It was brief, but Stiles felt like a lightning bolt had gone through him.

Derek pulled back after a moment, and Stiles followed him instinctively, seeking more. The werewolf obliged him, fierce grin in place as he pressed another kiss to the teen’s lips. The hand that wasn’t holding onto Stiles’ threaded itself into the other boy’s short hair, and held him in place. At that touch Stiles’ eyes slid shut and he moaned, the sound piercing though Derek’s body.

But he pulled back again, and licked his lips at the sight before him. The hand gripping the back of Stiles head tightened minutely, and Derek forced himself to let go.

“Well?” He asked, and grinned as Stiles blinked his eyes open and refocused on his friend.

“That was _amazing_!” Stiles rested his free hand on Derek’s waist and tried to pull him closer. “We should do it again.”

 “What we should do is finish the project,” Derek said repressively, beginning to untangle their fingers and step away.

Stiles was having none of it though, and gripped his hand firmly. “Later, Derek, _god_ you’re such a nerd.” He smiled sweetly at the werewolf, who huffed. “Now kiss me again.”


End file.
